Zac Bolton
}} }| colspan="3" style="padding-top:10px;" }| – } }|, }}} }} }} |} Upon first glance, as the jock who seems to have it all, Zac Bolton is the captain of the basketball team, as well as the most popular boy to ever walk the halls of Angel Grove High School. From the first scene, however, Zac is one of the friendliest and selfless guys in all of Angel Grove from the very second we meet him. He is undoubtedly idolized by all. The school considers Zac their king and the most popular guy for three reasons: 1) He is incredibly handsome, 2) He is the best basketball player the school has ever seen, and 3) The most important is that he is incredibly selfless. He doesn't think he deserves the recognition he gets, and he is always looking out for others. He never tolerates any type of bullying and always calls bullies out on it when he knows it is happening, even if the entire student body is watching. He wouldn't change his life for anything; his values mean a lot to him, and the school as a whole made him popular. It's just that over the past years he had gotten the reputation of being the basketball guy — the jock — the one everyone respected and adored. Zac is sick of being that guy but there is nothing he could do about it, everyone expects him to be a certain way and it's too late to do anything to change it. To the students of Angel Grove High, Zac is the definition of goodness and heroism, and in turn, they constantly praise him and treat him with the utmost admiration and respect. Zac and his relationship with social outcasts transcends the school. He has nothing to gain from helping people with their social and love life. Zac is aware he's popular at Angel Grove High but he never abuses his status to manipulate it to his advantage; definitely not in the same way that his basketball team, does. Zac is the type of popular jock who respects and talks to everyone, making others around him feel better about themselves. He loves to enjoy life, spend time with his family when he had the time away from school, and enjoys surfing and playing the guitar. Zac is easygoing and is always there for his friends who shares that camaraderie with him in return. Overall, his diligence is Zac's greatest virtue, enabling him to learn new skills quickly simply because he won’t give up until he masters them. He manages to teach himself how to be a better role-model for others, and learns how Child Psychology works. Even though Zac is the most popular and the cutest boy in school, he's also the nicest and kindest guy you'll ever meet. He is the boldest and the most outspoken of the characters, often not afraid to say what he really thinks of a person. Zac is the envy of the student body, with guys wanting to be him, and girls wanting to be with him. There may have even been males who wanted to be with him as well, who have found him attractive. Zac is able to sing from his heart in a naïve yet convincing manner. Being the all-around lovable and charming jock, woe to anyone who trifles with him, he cares about people's lives and wants to help them. His independence nevertheless makes him a beloved and respected figure to others. Zac's popular because he is also part of a program that prevents bullying and keeps students at Angel Grove High safe from all physical and mental bullying. Zac is always involved in the middle of all the drama and he's most certainly not afraid to take action either. As his experience grows throughout the series he becomes a much better fighter to the point that he's presently one of the best in all of Angel Grove. Zac is angst-ridden and bogged down with constant insecurities. In addition to his insecurities, he's also surrounded by constant drama and the toll of bad things happening to him, his friends and family. Despite the fact that Zac is a big man on campus who is also a chick magnet, he can also be very awkward but endearing, especially when it comes to his interactions with girls. Zac is a guy like any other — he wants to live — but his greatest fear is said to be oblivion. He wants to make a mark on the world and hates the idea of not leaving a mark at all. 'Physical Appearance' Zac Bolton is a good-looking Caucasian teenaged boy. He has silky-soft, light chestnut-colored hair, with hints of a sandy-brown hidden within its depths that fall over the fronts of his brows. His eyes are the colour of cerulean (a shade of blue ranging between azure and a darker sky blue). His skin is golden with a tan complexion. His physique is lithe, lean, and flat-muscled, with broad shoulders and long legs. He has a very athletic body and the height to match. Weighing in around a 140-pounds of pure body muscle. He is described as being of average height, about 5'8". Like all of the Rangers, Zac dresses almost exclusively in the same color of his Ranger designation. In Zac's case, this is red. Zac's outfits are all made up of varying shades of red; he tends to stick to dark red shorts, blue jeans and muscle shirts. 'Personality and Traits' Despite being Captain of the basketball team, Zac Bolton is a friendly and outgoing young man who genuinely has the greater good in mind. Zac is one of the nicest, sweetest guys in the world. If it came down to it, he would throw his kindness out to the world. If he could make someone happier than they were and make them feel a little better, that was the highlight of it all. He is community-minded and puts the well being of those who surround him before his own; particularly children. Zac's desire to save and protect people comes from his strong belief in doing the right thing. He has a strong sense of duty and he fights for justice and peace. He takes part in several extra-curricular activities on his own volition, from food-fairs to tree-planting for no other reason than making the world that surrounds him into a better place. Zac is also a natural leader. He takes charge of a situation without meaning to and people follow his lead without question. Because of this, Zac feels a great deal of responsibility for his allies and will try to bear the brunt of the responsibility and burden of their actions. And if he ever fails them, he can be tormented with feelings of guilt that can affect his confidence. Like all of the other Rangers, he's heroic and self-sacrificing to a fault. He is focused, determined and will never walk away from a fight. All that being said, Zac is still a teenaged boy. He can be headstrong, competitive and temperamental. He harbors a great resentment towards Rita Repulsa and her ilk, and has an intense hatred of Goldar in particular. Of note, Zac doesn't see Rita and her minions as human beings, but rather monsters to be eliminated. In battle against them, he fights not only to win, but to ultimately destroy them. Category:Characters Category:Power Ranger Category:Heroes Category:LGBTQ Advocate